


How'd You Always Know When I'm Down?

by words_for_glory



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Gen, cute fluff?, doom days, joy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_for_glory/pseuds/words_for_glory
Summary: Dan never thought he'd end up here, but there's always one person that can save himcute fluff inspired by Joy





	How'd You Always Know When I'm Down?

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep it as gender neutral as possible so hopefully, it's good and makes sense!

Sunlight like honey turned his eyelids red as he came back to consciousness. The crick in his neck and the pounding in his head was enough to tell him what had happened, despite not being able to fully remember the night before. Opening his bleary eyes, Dan noticed that he was not in bed, and in fact, laying in the middle of a kitchen floor. _Never thought I’d end up here, again._

Back as stiff as a tree and mouth as dry as Woody’s sense of humor, Dan stared at the idle yellowing ceiling fan, watching dust drift through the sunlight pouring from the nearby window. He didn’t want to come back to reality just yet--and while he couldn’t remember all of the previous night, he did know that it was nice just to not have anxiety and heaviness for a while. But there it came. It always started the same, like a sinister roll of thunder in the distance, the quickening of his pulse and the overwhelming dread and self-hatred. He rolled onto his stomach, the cold tile floor beneath his cheek. If only he could lay here for all eternity, floating away from the world, from himself.

Heart racing and breathing ragged, Dan let out a groan, he could feel himself spiraling. He brought his hands to his face, dragging his fingers from his chin to his freshly buzzed hair. You’ll be fine, _you’ll be fine, you’ll be fine._ Air seemed to not flow through his lungs correctly, his eyes seemed to not see correctly, and his brain couldn’t think correctly. _The world is ending. This is it-what is the point of being-_

A phone was ringing. _His_ phone he realized, the vibration and sound coming was from the back pocket of his jeans. Y/N flashed brightly at the top of the screen, awakening a smile on Dan’s lips.

  
“Hello? Dan? You alive?” Y/N says after Dan’s picked up. Just the sound of their voice brought him joy, he could even feel the tension that had been building inside him begin to slowly ebb and dissipate away. Something only they could do.

  
“Yes, I’m alive,” he responded, a trace of laughter laced through his voice. He could envision the smirk of their lips and the quirk of their right brow at his response. “And so glad you called.”

* * *

 

A cup of steaming black coffee clinked down in front of him at the table of a different, cleaner, and much homier kitchen. Dan’s headache was still throbbing, but he didn’t mind it as much now that he was with Y/N. They plop into the seat across from him, their own coffee in hand. Dan’s pulse started to quicken when their eyes met his, but he welcomed this change in pulse-somehow the same symptom did not necessarily mean the same sensation.

He wouldn’t have chosen to be anywhere else, he realized, sipping from his cup. The warmth from the steaming mug did not match the same warmth he felt building in his chest, no, what he felt inside was softer, like life-giving sunbeams radiating from his heart-- as cheesy as it sounds.

“How’d you always know when I’m down? When I need you?” Dan asked, breaking the silence.

Y/N smiled, tucking their knees to their chest. “It’s a superpower,” they whispered teasingly. “I know you, and I know where your mind goes. If I can make a difference or help you pick up the pieces, that’s what I want to do. That’s what any friend would want to do.”

Friend. The word sent his heart plummeting and even caused his easy smile to falter. Fidgeting with the handle of the mug, he sighed and looked up at them. “I’m just your walking disaster, aren’t I.” A mirthless laugh escaped his lips as he dragged a palm down his face.

“We are all walking disasters,” they said sincerely, “but you are mine.” Looking through their lashes up at Dan, they smiled softly.

At this Dan’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped slightly. He’d always loved Y/N from the moment they met and had imagined those words leaving their lips countless times.  
“I love you, you know,” Dan blurted, his heartbeat in his throat. He looked away from them and moved his gaze to the grooves in the wooden table. “Like love love you. When I see your name on my screen when you call me, when I see your smile, when you look at me, when you save me from my brain— I just— I’m filled with so much joy and warmth.” He kept his gaze down, terrified of seeing possible rejection, pity, or even disgust on Y/N’s face. The chair across the table screeched as they got up. Dan closed his eyes.

Then there were hands on his unshaven cheeks. They guided his face up and even smoothed a thumb over his trembling bottom lip.

“I like love love you too,” They whispered as Dan’s eyes fluttered open. His eyes were a clear icy blue and shone in the soft morning light. Butterflies blossomed in Dan’s stomach and fluttered their way up to his throat.

Part of him didn’t believe the words in his ears and was half expecting them to roll their eyes and say they were playing a joke, a crude, crude joke. But they didn’t move. They just continued to gaze into his eyes, searching for validation, love, everything.

A smile stretched across his whole face as he let go of his insecurities and lifted himself to meet their lips. A rainbow of colors exploded beneath Dan’s eyelids as their lips moved together, pouring every little bit of passion and love that had been held inside for far too long. He felt joy, like liquid sunlight coursing through his veins, fill up every part, every cell of his body and thought: _this is what life is about._

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVENT UPLOADED IN FOREVER!!!! Let me know any types of fics you'd like to see/prompts! Also, let me know what you thought of this fic- comments give me life.


End file.
